ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior vs Master: Part 1
Revealed that Zemo has unleashed a giant Landstalker to destroy Kiva once and for all, the gang slowly backed up as Kiva's biggest fight has begun. Terra: Whoa... Ratchet: No kidding.. Zemo (Speaker): You think you can destroy my civilization!? Looks like I..will destroy yours first!! Ratchet: Incoming! - The gang ran away as the Landstalker took a step, leaving dust winds and terrible vengeance in its wake. Kiva: What was that!? Ratchet: It's a Landstalker! Dreadzone used to have those. Reia: Oh no... Clover: That is SO not cool! Ratchet: We need a new strategy and fast! Reia: Captain, Kiva and I need air support. We need to find an access point inside the Landstalker. Kiva: There's an access point? Reia: Unless you have a better idea, sister. Kiva: Well... No, I don't. Ratchet: Any idea where this access point is at? Reia: No idea. But we can use some help finding that out for us. Kiva: Yeah, that'll be great. Reia: Just stay close to me, okay? Kiva: Alright, sis. - Ratchet and the gang attacked the Landstalker with full force, both ground and air, but nothing seems to be working. Alister spotted a small weak point, hits it leg and created a passageway to Zemo himself. Alister: Go for it! - Both Kiva and Reia nodded and the two entered the Landstalker, using the ladder to reach its center. Angela (Com-Link): Reia, Kiva! Are you inside? Reia: Yes. We're climbing up. Which way to the control room? Angela (Com-Link): It is at the very top of the Landstalker. To get there, after you climb the ladder, you should see a hallway, surrounded by remaining toads. Kiva: A hallway, got it. What are we looking for? Angela (Com-Link): A Toad Empire logo with red lines around it. Fly upward and there's where you find him. Reia: But Kiva can't fly, Angela. Angela (Com-Link): Then find a way to improvise. We can't let Zemo attack the other states. Reia: ..Understood. Kiva: Did you get the feeling someone else has come aboard? - A few miles from them, blaster shots were heard. Reia: Yeah, come on. - Both Kiva and Reia reached the center and are surprised to see Bucky O'Hare fighting against the toads. The duo helped him and toads retreated for backup. Bucky: Oh, it's you two. Stopping the toads as well? Reia: We looking for Zemo. He's hiding in the control room. Kiva: Which way to that area? Bucky: If you want, I can take you there. Kiva: Can you do that for us? Bucky: Yes, but keep one thing clear- My duty is to destroy the Toad Empire. Zemo will be in your hands. Kiva: We understand. Reia: Lead the way then. - Bucky, Kiva and Reia walked towards the correct door. During that time, their fate is about to be decided with each passing step, knowing that the war has already begun and it will be their duty alone to stop Zemo. Reia: Nervous about yourself? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Remember to have faith, sister. Faith in your heart, believe that anything's possible. Kiva: Faith...in my heart... - The trio stopped at the right door and Bucky stepped aside. Bucky: This elevator will take you to the control center. You two are going alone from here. Reia: Got it. We'll see you outside. Bucky: Above all, believe what is right. Your hearts have taught you two that much. Reia: We'll decided when we are done, Bucky. Right now, we're just getting started. Kiva: Yeah. - Reia nodded to Bucky and the two get inside the elevator as the battle continues. Category:Scenes